


Save It for Tonight

by Emeli_Thorne



Series: Send a Pic, Get a Fic prompts [7]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idk i'm bad at tagging, Kissing, also playful shane, and pouty shane, reader imagine, shane walsh imagine, soft and domestic shane, you don't want to leave him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Leaving Shane in the morning is not your favourite thing to do.





	Save It for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt by @misanthr00pe
> 
> Part of my [send a pic, get a fic concept](http://lightblindingme.tumblr.com/post/175767597144) of writing fics for the month of July
> 
> Fyi, this is my first time writing a reader fic so if it’s a bit off, that’s why.

 

Stirring in your sleep and pulling the covers over your head, you reach for Shane but the space beside you is cold and empty. Opening your eyes, sleep still clinging to them, you glance at the clock: nine a.m.. It’s too early for a Saturday morning yet you have to get up and get back to your apartment.

You’ve been spending the last couple of days at Shane’s since your roommate’s boyfriend came to visit and you wanted them to have some space for themselves. It worked out well for you too, since you got to spend all that time with Shane – making out on his couch, making love at the oddest hours of the day, doing the most domestic stuff you would never have imagined before. Shane was so sweet and caring towards you that you wonder if your relationship managed to expand into the territory of ‘very serious’ in this short time you’ve spent in his home.

You just got out of the bathroom, having splashed some water on your face and brushed your teeth and you start to get dressed when the bedroom door opens. Shane is carrying a tray with breakfast and freshly made tea (he learned the hard way how much you hate coffee); he’s only in his boxer briefs and the sight makes your throat go dry. He’s well-build, his arms alone make you want to jump him there and then but you don’t have the time.

“Hey, darlin’. Why are you gettin’ dressed?”

Giving him a slight smile, you pull on your jeans, “I have to get back to my place. Vanessa’s gonna be waiting for me to drive them to the airport.”

Your roommate and her boyfriend are going on a vacation together and since she doesn’t have a car, you volunteered to drive them.

Hooking your bra, you pull it over your breasts as Shane places the tray on the nightstand and walks slowly towards you. Reaching forward, his arms wrap around your waist and before you even realise what is happening, Shane throws you on the bed and you yelp then start laughing. “Shane! What are you-“

He cuts you off with a kiss and instinctively your hands dig into his brown curls, pulling on them slightly because you know he loves when you do that.

“Fuck!” he sighs into your mouth, his hand somehow ending up in your jeans. As much as you want him, and _god, you want him so badly_ , there’s no time. Shane could probably make you come quickly but you’d rather savour it.

Before he can make any other move, your hand on his wrist stops him. “I really have to go, babe. We can continue this tonight?”

He is looking at you with those soft brown eyes, pleading for you to stay. “But I made breakfast,” he almost whines, his face now set in a sad grimace, lips pouting.

Brushing his too long locks out of his eyes, you caress his stubbled cheek, “Thanks for making it, but I really have to go.”

You hate to leave, especially in the mornings when Shane’s in such a good mood. By the look in his eyes, you can tell he planned you have the breakfast in bed then cuddle in bed for the rest of the day and enjoy each other. You want it too, but you gave your word.

He sighs again, forehead pressed against yours for a moment before he gets up and takes the tray with him, leaving you to finish getting dressed.

Another five minutes until you find your socks and tank top and put them on, and you’re getting out of bedroom just as Shane ends a call.

Shoving your hands in your pockets, you glance around awkwardly as silence stretches. Shane’s face is crestfallen but as soon as he sees you, his expression changes. Grinning, he leaves the phone on the desk and goes to you, cupping your face in his hands.

“Are you mad?” You ask, hands smoothing over his magnificent chest, barely looking at him.

Shaking his head, he presses a kiss to the tip of your nose then one very gently against your lips before he’s willing you to raise your gaze. “Why would you ever think that, ha? I’m just bummed we won’t be spending the day together. But, I’m expectin’ you tonight, alright? You can’t leave me hanging twice today.”

Chuckling, you kiss him again then hug him firmly. “I’ll be back, I promise.”

A few more minutes are spent kissing and then you really have to go.

Just as you’re about to close the door you hear Shane yelling after you,

“I’ll be waitin’ in my bed! Naked! Just so you’re prepared!”

Rolling your eyes, you close the door, the grin not disappearing from your face the whole drive to your apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my inspiration :D
> 
> If you love Shane as much as I do, check out my other Shane fics
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lightblindingme :D


End file.
